


Hisoka with a "Gun"

by The_Awakening



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Sex Toys, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awakening/pseuds/The_Awakening
Summary: Fun little one shot in a universe where you and Hisoka are secret agents. One AU he his your partner and you are both running from the law for treason, the second, he has kidnapped you in exchange for his services in killing another operative. Good luck!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Partner Au

“Shit”

The bullet whipped past my ear and I barely dodged it.  
“Any closer and I’ll need a new partner” his voice teased in my ear.  
“Not the time Hisoka”  
“It’s never the time these days” another shot rang out but this one missed entirely,  
“Get your head out of the gutter and get me out of here!” a smooth chuckle warmed my ear and I looked for an exit. I was caught, cover blown, I can’t say that happens too often. After all these years of covert operations, special operations, and street living you’d think I’d be a master at this point. But no, I was called out the second I got here, how? Who knows, but now is not the time to figure that out.  
“Hisoka!”  
“ West exit, black jeep” that’s incredibly inconvenient. I pull the .22 from my pant leg as I duck behind a crate. This storage house has three exits. Two, were directly in my escape path, and the third is a window on the west side.  
“Remind me why you picked the west exit?”  
“Better parking”  
“When you’re right you’re right” I pulled myself onto the top of the crate and fired shots straight into the heads of oncoming traffic. The shock bought me a few seconds to jump onto higher containers and slide onto the banister closest to the window. The gunfire returned in my direction and my right arm was grazed.  
“For the love of God”  
“ He’s not here right now, I am. Jump out the window already” A shot from outside crashed through the window and shattered it just enough for me to do the rest.  
“Alright then, incoming” With a small prayer of courage I pushed myself through the broken glass. About 20 feet below I landed on something much softer than I was expecting. A mattress? I searched for him but there he was right next to the bed,  
“ I told ya there was better parking out here” he said so matter of factly.  
“Forget that, let's get out of here” I urged and he pulled me up. The car was moving before I closed the door behind me and we were gone. Hisoka was always the best get away driver but sometimes I’m still amazed. His hard eyes looked straight at my arm,  
“Please look at the road, we’re not clear yet” I removed my coat and went looking through the dash for a first aid kit.  
“Try under the seat” he suggested and brushed through his loose fuschia curls. Under the seat it was and I wrapped myself up. Hisoka merged onto the full highway and our rush to hide started to fade,  
“ What happened in there?” he asked and I shook my head,  
“I don’t know. Everything was right, my ID, my cover, my background, everything. But the second I got in there I was blown”  
“Do you think…”  
“Yeah, that’s the only thing that makes sense.” The CIA must have found me. I glanced at Hisoka whose jaw was now firmly set. Which means they found us.  
“ How?!” he slammed the wheel and took a quick turn onto another highway.  
“ We’ve covered every track, snuffed every witness, and changed identities too many times to count!” I reached out to hold his hand steady,  
“Hey, calm down”  
“Calm down? We’ve been in hiding for 5 years y/n! And the first time we come back out for a job we’re caught? How did they find us?” he was panicking and to be honest I was too. We never stayed in one place long enough to make anyone notice us, nor have we ever made contact with any of our old contacts. When we left the company there were no signs left behind by either of us. Being found like this was not a good sign.  
“I don’t know Hisoka! I’m scared too, after all it’s me they want dead.” he left to help me, keep me safe. But I was the one they deem traitorous and a target. He took his eyes off the road and onto me again,  
“Don’t say that, we’re in this together we always have been” I gave him a soft smile and a quick kiss,  
“And that’s exactly why we’ll figure this out. We always do”

About 300 miles from the storage building is where we ended up stopping. A small roadside motel with a cash only policy and only a landline. Perfect. I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel to find Hisoka pouring over his maps. He was planning out our next escape plan and we would probably coordinate a safe house in the morning. Luckily there were more CIA runaways then us.  
“So, Mars?” and he looked up confused,  
“Mars is boys only, what would I do with you?” I shook my head and pulled the map away from him.  
“I don’t know, what do you want to do with me?” as I straddled his lap the towel fell and his eyes scanned me. He compulsively ran his tongue across his lips before nuzzling my neck.  
“Oh? Do I get to choose today?” he teased and I rolled my eyes,  
“ You never really get to but I’ll let you think you can” and his lips locked mine. I dug my hands into his hair as he held my face to his. Pulling away only for air and to remove his clothes. Pushing me onto the bed his mouth traveled down my body. Sucking hard on my neck, breasts, and waist. I waited desperately for him to continue but as he touched his lips to my lower region he stopped and made eye contact with me,  
“So, is now the time?”  
“Hisoka I swe- ah!” now was the time. He went down on me and my body tensed with pleasure. My toes curled and I gripped the sheets,  
“I’m ready...Hisoka...now!” He changed positions and thrusted right into me. Each movement rocked the bed and my hips responded unconsciously. He leaned in close and his hair tickled my face as he leaned in for another deep kiss. One hand fondling my breast and the other wrapped around my neck. A wave of pleasure washed over me and Hisoka left the kiss,  
“ I’m about to cum”  
“Me too, just a little more” He moved his hand down to stimulate my clitoris while he trusted and my mind went blank. Each and every nerve of my body was alive and all my muscles were contracting.  
“Fuck!” he pulled out and came across my stomach. The room was silent except for our heavy breathing and he collapsed right on top of me. Kisses washed over me,  
“ You know, I’m a little less worried about tomorrow,” I said and returned his ambush. I pushed him over so I could be on top of him and started trailing his collar bone.  
“Mmm, you know that’s always the goal” He got a firm hold on the back of my head through my hair and pulled my face to his. Horrifyingly close he whispered, “ I always have a trick up my sleeve, it doesn’t matter how they found us they’ll never take you away from me” and he crushed into my lips. His body said he wanted more and so did I. His eyes narrowed, “After all, how could I ever give up such ripe fruit” and he dug his teeth into my shoulder. I felt him harden below me and a moan escaped my lips. He release and the look on his decorated face was erotic,  
“Okay, but I get to choose this time”

Enemy AU

The ringing in my ears stopped but when I opened my eyes my surroundings had changed. Instead of the surveillance van I was in a small concrete cell. Heavy shackles around my wrists tied my hand and arms up over my head and to a window with metal bars across it. Outside of the cell doors there was a singular light bulb and a wooden chair, I could only hear the dripping of water in the distance. Is there anyone else here? I didn’t hear any shuffling or breathing other than mine.  
What happened? One second I was in the surveillance van with Agent Zoldyck and then a flash bang went off and now I’m here. I hope the kid’s okay, I don’t know what I would tell the Chief if something happened to his brother with me as his partner. A chill ran through me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.  
“Where am I?” I mumble,  
“ It would ruin the fun if you knew now wouldn’t it” All parts of me froze. A tall man with bright fuschia hair, slanted gold eyes, and colorful face tattoos emerged from absolutely nowhere. Is this guy a clown? How in the hell did you conceal himself so well, I could have sworn I was alone.  
“Who are you?” he shook his head and tsked,  
“ No no no, that’s also no fun little one” I pulled against the shackles,  
“Who are you calling little?” he laughed at my struggle and entered my cell. The locking behind him caused my stomach to sink. It didn’t look like he had any weapons on him but the dark duffle bag he carried didn’t have the same good sign.  
“I’ve waited for this for a long time y/n” my blood ran cold and he dropped the bag in the chair he also pulled in with him. Each step towards me was drowned out with the pounding of my heart.  
“You know my name but I don’t get to know yours?” I tried to hide the fear in my voice. To be honest, all of my training at the academy couldn’t prepare for the real thing. He must have enough tools to cut me open and then some in there. Whatever he wanted to know I better not know it, or else I might cave. He squatted right in front of me and leaned close to my face,  
“ I’ve waited patiently for you to mature and ripen, of course I know your name” A knife flashed in his hands and without a moment's hesitation he cut right through the front of my blouse. My heart pounded again and I couldn’t control my breathing. His next cuts were slower and more deliberate. My top was completely cut and ripped off my body before I could find the words again,  
“ What are you going to do to me?” I eyed the duffle bag behind him and he grabbed my face,  
“No need to worry, I promise you’ll like it” Another sharp stroke of the blade cut through my bra and he yanked it off,  
“Hey! Wh-” and his mouth covered mine. He held my face firmly with both hands tied into my hair. His tongue aggressively searching for mine. Something passed into my mouth and I couldn’t avoid swallowing it. He pulled back and stroked my face with a grin on his,  
“ I knew it was worth waiting” he pulled my pants and underwear off just as roughly as everything else and took them with him to the duffle bag. I pulled my legs into my chest and tried to hide myself as best I could. I have a bad feeling about what could be in that bag, and for a moment I started to wish it was what I had suspected earlier.  
He started to remove his skin tight clothing with a calm that only added to the chill of my body. He looked at me over hi snaked shoulder,  
“Can you feel it yet?”  
“ Feel what?” and as soon as I asked it hit me. Heat, pulsating from my core and pushing over all my muscles. Whatever I had swallowed was taking effect and now I really wished he was just going to kill me. “No, please” I was too afraid to move, I felt wet. He watched me squirm and the glint is his eyes made me shudder  
“Hisoka” he said and brought the bag over and dropped it beside me.  
“What?”  
“I want you to know who you’re screaming for” before I could ask anything else Hisoka pulled nipple clamps out of the duffle and secured them on me. The pressure sent another wave of pleasure through me, damn that aphrodisiac. He straddled me and took to my neck. Sucking and kissing me all over, my head was foggy and I couldn’t focus on anything else. More, I wanted more. As if I had said that aloud he reached into the bag again. This time he held a small pink vibrator and there was a flush across his cheeks.  
Swiftly he maneuvered himself underneath me and pulled my legs over his. The vibe gently touched me and I couldn’t control the moan.  
“Do you like it?” he teased and I didn’t want to answer. Shame shut my lips and I looked away. “You know, I’ll stop if you don’t like it” He pulled away, pushing my legs off of him,  
“No!” I gasped. What?  
“Oh?” his hands were on my thighs, “No what?” I couldn’t believe what I was about to say,  
“I like it, do it again” and with intensity, he did. I couldn’t control my body anymore. The heat engulfed me and I couldn’t fight the desire to have him touch me. If my hands were free I would have wrapped myself in him, I want more of him. One of his hands was gripping my ass and I could feel myself on the edge.  
“Please… ah ah…. More!” and then he stopped. The feeling of his boner pressing against me was all that was left.  
“More what darling?” he was breathing heavy too, I could get what I wanted here.  
“More of you, I want you” he grinned and leaned in to give me another passionate kiss. His lips danced around my ear,  
“Tell me exactly what you want y/n” I turned my lips to his ear this time and whispered,  
“ I want you to fuck me Hisoka” he chuckled and suddenly moved away from me. The air was freezing as he sat himself down on the wooden chair in the middle of the room. He looked like a god, chiseled, glistening, fully loaded. With a swift movement he slicked back his hair and the shackles released my hands,  
“Come and get it”  
My body moved on it’s own. I could barely feel my legs but I made it to him and he filled me up. Even though he made me cum there was no stopping us. Grabbing and biting each other like we had been starved every moment before this one. He rammed himself into me again and again and each time I let myself yell,  
“Hisoka…. Fuck!” he also would shout my name in between thrusts and moans. I don’t care how I got here anymore. This is the most pleasure I have ever felt, fuck.  
“I’m glad I claimed you as mine, he never deserved this” he ushers without slowing down.  
“W-what?” and then I see it. The dull light caught the reflection of a dozen silver pins on the furthest corner.  
“That’s not very nice considering I hand delivered her to you” the familiar voice almost completely quelled the burning sensation in my body. Hisoka didn’t take his eyes away from me,  
“Oh I didn’t mean to sound inconsiderate, she’s just my prey after all” he bit down and pulled the nipple clamp off,  
“Ah!” and into the light he came. My boss stood there watching me get rammed by some stranger with a knife and even though his expression didn’t change his eyes had more emotion in them then I’ve ever seen. The way he watched us sent a shiver through my now cold body.  
“You got what you wanted Hisoka, just remember to keep your end of the deal,” Hisoka laughed and I felt him cum inside me.  
“Ahhh, of course Illumi. He won’t stand a chance”


	2. The Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I really didn't think I was going to write anymore of this but my brain won't let me stop until the thought is done I guess. This is the con conclusion to the "partner" perspective and I hope you like it:)

The Partner

After a few days of repeated motel stays and random predicted drives across the country Hisoka started to feel like we were safe again. We were being risker tonight and staying at a safe house for two nights instead of a motel for one. A very old friend of ours had prepared this for us and out of anyone we know, he’s the only one we can trust. Gon Freeecss had trained with me when I was just graduating the academy and then left the organization pretty early on as well. He got wind that there was something not right but kept in touch to make sure I was safe when he could. I dropped a message for him earlier in the week and one of his messengers got a key to this house for me. Hisoka was nervous until I told him it was Gon and then he started to feel better.   
We pulled up to the house and snuck in at around 2 am. Upon getting into the house Hisoka and I checked the perimeter and for any cameras. Even if it was Gon, it still didn’t hurt to be safe.   
“Well, the coast looks clear,” I announced and Hisoka just nodded. He spread his maps across the bed and started planning our next move. I walked up behind him and started working his shoulders,  
“This can wait for tomorrow. You’ve been driving all day” he groaned but leaned into my hands,  
“But I’m almost done” I pulled him away and started folding the maps up,  
“No you’re not, don't even try to kid yourself. I’ll plan our next trajectory in the morning but get some rest while you can” He gave in and helped me put his things away and then we got under the covers. I wiggle over closer to him and he holds me careful of the bandage on my arm. It was in this quiet moment together that I felt the weight of our situation again. 5 years I’ve taken from him. All because I paid too much attention. He left everything and sacrificed his whole career because of my stupid decision. I still think about that kid. A hand touched my face and I jumped,  
“What are you thinking about” Hisoka asked me sleepily. His eyes were closed but it still somehow felt like he was looking at me,  
“What do you think happened to that boy?” I asked and his eyes flew open,  
“Y/n why are you thinking about that?” he sounded urgent and concerned,  
“I don’t know, is it wrong to wonder? I mean, we went through all of this to save him and now I don’t even know where he is!” I was getting worked up. It wasn’t good to do this and Hisoka knew better than I did. He pulled me into his chest and let me cry,  
“No matter what happened to Killua you did your best. You didn’t know the real mission” he whispered and I shook. I calmed down after a few minutes but his arms didn’t relax,  
“Hisoka?” and he loosened to let me look up at him, “I don’t know what I would do without you” Still very sleepy he smiled back at me and brushed his lips against my forehead,  
“You’ll never have to know” and we drifted into sleep. 

“Wakey wakey” a familiar smooth voice ripped through my senses and suddenly I was in a completely new place. I tried to jump to my feet but a tight chain around my neck brought my right back to the ground. My vision was hazy at first but then it started to piece together,  
“Welcome back, y/n, it’s been a while” Illumi stood there before me, fingering what looked like a pin in his hands. I scanned the room and Hisoka was nowhere to be seen, but an unexpected player stood at Illumi’s side,  
“Gon?” he looked more haggard than the last time we had met, but it was definitely him. He stood, stiff as a board, next to the man who has been hunting me for the last 5 years. Gon grimaced as I said his name and looked away from me,  
“What am I chopped liver?” Illumi sped up to me in what felt like less than a second and smacked me across the face with his gun. Warm blood filled my mouth and I spit out a dislodged tooth. I continued to ignore the freak who I once considered my boss,  
“Gon what’s going on, why are we here? Where’s Hisoka?” another pistol whip. Gon didn’t answer but Illumi sure did,  
“You’re here because our little friend here agreed to give me a quick hand. It seems our concerns are in the same place” I tried to get up again but he hit me straight to the ground and something popped in my shoulder,  
“G-Gon no! Don’t tell me you listened to this freak?!” Illumi just glared at me this time,  
“I need to know y/n” Gon mumbled and then made angry contact with my eyes, “Where’s Killua?” he shouted and I sat there shocked. How had Illumi tricked Gon this way? Killua was his dear friend, they trained together for years and I had never seen a set of agents more dedicated to each other. But then Killua changed. He started doing things that had no understandable explanation, and required Gon to cover for him. It all started once Illumi transferred to our office. Suddenly the mission parameters changed and Killua was sent on more and more suicide missions. Yet, he always came back unscathed. Gon left after trying to talk some sense into Killua and ultimately decided he couldn't watch him do this to himself anymore. That’s when I looked into who Illumi really was,  
“ You know I can’t tell you Gon, please you have to stop this!” I pleaded but this time it was Gono’s foot that made contact with my ribs. Illumi looked on, obviously pleased. What the fuck happened to Hisoka? I need to get out of here.   
“Where’s my friend? I know you know!” he shouted again and planted another kick to my ribs and a crack followed. I just glared at Illumi,  
“What did you do to him? Huh! What did you do!” he smirked,  
“Nothing you haven’t seen before” and my heart broke. I followed Killua around more than once. This time I wanted to get to the bottom of it and found myself following him into a mission. Hisoka tried to stop me but I didn’t listen. I saw Illumi insert a pin into his skull like an alien and then Killua immediately ripped a dozen people to pieces. He was torturing the boy and I couldn’t let it continue. Now he had gotten his hands on yet another innocent while I just hid and ran.   
“Gon listen to me, if I tell you where Killua is… Illumi will kill him. And you!” he kicked me again and the burning pain in my chest just grew.   
“The only think you know for sure is where you took my friend” he grumbled,  
“Who says I know that?” I posed and he stopped himself mid swing.   
“What do you mean?” That day I attacked Illumi but Killua turned around and injured me pretty good. If Hisoka hadn’t followed me I wouldn’t have made it out of there alive. He showed up and knocked Illumi unconscious while I kidnapped Killua. Once I got him far enough away from what he had done I ripped the pin out of his head. Almostly instantly he came too and was on the verge of an all out attack on Illumi.   
“No, Killua! You’ll get your chance, but first, run!” I got him out. If he followed my instructions he was long outside the country by now and staying safe with a friend of mine. If I got out of this I would give Gon that same chance. But who knows if he really did what I told him, he could be anywhere, he could even be dead. Hisoka had caught up with me and then we started our own run. One day I had planned on us all going together, but that’s long gone now.   
Illumi jumped forward and tightened his hands around my neck,  
“Tell me where you’ve hidden my boy you bitch” he hissed and then loud crashes sounded off in the direction north of us. Crashes and shouts turned into clear gunshot and I knew that chaos anywhere. Illumi dropped my neck and looked even more sickly than usual, “Hisoka!”  
“With a gun” I laughed and shots filled the room. A bullet tore through my thigh and I saw Illumi take on in the shoulder and fall. Gon was nowhere to be seen and I couldn’t help but hope he was long gone.   
“y/n!” I heard his shout, but I could barely feel anything anymore. Blood was leaving me too quickly through my new wound in my leg, there was no way I was getting out of this. Hisoka ran to me and collapsed next to my fallen figure. He carefully pulled me into his arms and I heard the panic rise in his voice,  
“No no no, this isn’t the plan. You can’t die yet” he pulled his belt off and tied it tightly like a tourniquet above my wound. There was no point, the internal bleeding from Gon was enough to kill me even without the added blood loss.   
“Shhhhh Hisoka” he shook his head   
“Don’t shush me we need to get you to a hospital, something, anything!” I hummed a little tune and he looked like he was about to cry,  
“Listen to me, Hisa, I need you to save him. Keep them safe” I got quieter so he would naturally get closer and listen. With the small amount of power I had I whispered the name of the woman who should be hiding Killua, “Promise me” I begged with my last breath. He pulled away and my vision started to darken and close in around me. With just the little window of vision I had left I saw Hisoka’s mouth curl upward in a smile and a laugh darker then I had ever heard him utter assaulted my ears,  
“I promise”   
No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was that! The next and last chapter will be the conclusion to the "enemy" perspective and I'm warning you now its intense and nsfw. It's coming soon I just need the mental strength to get through it *nervous laughter*. let me know what you think of this! Get some good sleep and don't forget to drink water:) --- Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the only one I will ever write for Hisoka so please don't ask for another:) However! I love requests and challenges so feel free to comment them:) Now please go get some water and go to bed, luv ya! - Pain


End file.
